1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relate to a server apparatus, a communication apparatus, a computer-readable medium storing programs for each of the server apparatus and communication apparatus.
2. Related Art
There are apparatuses in which an editing program designed to edit print data can be executed, and there are many kinds of platforms on which such an editing program runs.